


Mr and Mrs X [UMBRELLA AU-The Aftermaths]

by WarioGirl



Series: Resident Evil-Alternative Universes [AUs] [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Romance, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: [Based on the aftermaths of the Umbrella AU]When Umbrella Corp's lethal Tyrant, T-00 (Mr X) and Knight Industries illegal BOW, KITT-982 (Sallie Knight) finally escapes the cruel clutches of the Tyrant Labs together, the pair start their lives together, trying to learn and understand the way of life as a couple. Many mishaps and adorable accidents occur, while some trauma and struggles linger.[May contain a mixture of fluff and NSFW content]





	1. Backstory

**BACKSTORY:**

  
**[ORIGINAL UNIVERSE]**  
Umbrella Corp were affiliated with Knight Industries, a small yet private company that supported Umbrella with their technology. They invented Tyrant Controllers, the Com-Link (Communication Link), Power-Limiters and more. When Knight Industries became aware of Umbrella’s schemes in creating illegal Bio-Organic weapons (BOWs), they had intentions in stopping them with their own Bio-Organic Weapon. This is where Sallie Knight was created, known as ‘KITT-982 Project’.

Sallie Knight was considered a secret project for Knight Industries, led by head creator Michael Knight. Her creation had intentions in obliterating any BOWs Umbrella created. However, they lacked resources for her complete creation, and so a member of Umbrella (Professor Billings) worked alongside Knight industries, sharing his disagreement with their illegal actions.

Using his own DNA, Michael Knight created a human woman with genetic alterations stolen from Umbrella’s Tyrant research Labs in order to create an ‘Incognito BOW’, one that was masquerading as a human flawlessly. A female was chosen to lessen suspicions from Umbrella. Under surgery and modifications for four years, Sallie Knight remained ‘Dormant’, blissfully unaware of what has happened to her during that time.

Sallie’s creation had the purpose to destroy Umbrella’s current Tyrant: The T-103 AKA Mr X, which was still in development. (Knight Industries, unfortunately, were not aware of Umbrella creating six specific Tyrant T-103 models.)

With their connection with insiders in Umbrella, Michael Knight managed to obtain the sample to create the ‘War-Tyrant’, known as Atlas/Elite Tyrants, and many of his co-workers insisted in injecting the sample into Sallie, but Michael Knight refused. His refusal came down to his affection towards his creation, now realising that she may not be strong enough to defeat Umbrella’s T-103 Tyrant. In secret, he had intentions to abandon the ‘KITT-982 project’ and let Sallie live her life as a human rather than a war-machine. Her development was delayed.

Eventually, it became evident of Knight Industries’ planned betrayal, and Umbrella immediately cut contact with them before infiltrating Knight Industries with four Elite Tyrants. When this occurred, Sallie’s creation was not complete, making her a ‘half-baked BOW’, and it was too late to save Knight Industries.

Knight Industries was destroyed.

Michael Knight was missing, presumed dead...

**[UMBRELLA AU BEGINS]**

Instead of escaping, Umbrella captured Sallie Knight. However, they did not eliminate her as intended. They studied her in the Tyrant Labs against Mr X for their own amusement. Being half-developed, Sallie had little to no communication skills. When Sallie and Mr X created a secret bond, the pair form an plan and escapes the Tyrant Labs.

Free from their chains of cruel humans, the two BOWs intend to live a new life together as normal citizens of a broken world.

This is where this story begins...


	2. Comparison [Fluff, slight Angst]

** Comparison **

Sallie placed her hands onto the chest of the intimidating Tyrant, pressing firmly enough to get a feel of his strong chest, but not too hard to emit any sign of threat. Of course, Mr X would see it as simply a curious notion. He remained still, allowing the tiny Half-BOW to investigate new territory, the survey the strange landscape of his body.

Spreading her fingers, she tried to take in every detail of his body as possible, her powerful eyes focusing on the form of the male tyrant.

Her lips quivered for a time, trying to pronounce a word of flattery, but finding none. She frowned slightly, a little disheartened. Instead, she allowed her hands to do the talking.

Both BOWs sat on the floor, as if doing so would create a mutual agreement that they were both the same, despite Mr X’s staggering height. Sallie shuffled onto her knees, edging closer to the Umbrella BOW. Her eyes dropped to his huge hands, gloved in black leather that creaked whenever he moved. She tapped his hand mutely, and he understood her immediately. He lifted a palm to her, holding his arm out for the little BOW to experiment. Her fingers, so tiny and delicate, cradled his massive paw. She felt the weight in her hands when he relaxed, but was quick enough to hold him up, making herself edge as close to the Tyrant as possible in order to get comfortable. No lingering sensation of threat was with her anymore. She felt _happy_.

Gently, she pinched her index finger and thumb at the tip of Mr X’s index finger, holding the leather glove down between her finger and thumb, narrowly missing the tyrant’s finger and began to tug, beckoning the glove to remove itself from her Tyrant’s hand. It was proven to be a bit reluctant.

_How strange…_

Mr X surveyed the small half-BOW, noticing a glint of wonder in her eyes, almost as if she was seeing herself in that glove. The sensation of refusing to let go of Mr X’s hand. It brought back bitter memories and Mr X promptly reached over and cupped Sallie’s face with both hands, holding her head high just as he noticed her crumbling at the poisonous thoughts. Umbrella had been unkind to them both, and Mr X wasn’t going to allow her to break down because of them. They did not matter anymore. Nothing will separate them again.

His intense stare told her, wordlessly, that she should not cry. There was no reason for tears anymore. They were far from that atrocious Island. It no longer existed. Umbrella was out of their lives; Knight Industries had been destroyed, and Michael Knight had died a hero. They only had each other left, and that’s all that had mattered to him.

She understood his gaze but found it incredibly difficult to hold back tears. They were hurting her, stinging her painfully hot behind tightly shut eyes, and when she looked at him again, tears had filled on her lashes and were falling already.

“Hurts…” She mewed in a trembling, small voice. “It hurts…” She tapped her chest. There was a pain there. Heartache.

Mr X gave her one, stoic nod, his thumbs reaching up to the watery, glimmering lashes and began to wipe them, brushing the tears that came along a little abruptly, almost trying to prevent them from staining the softness of her cheeks. The tears were a little insistent at first, but somehow it felt better. Sallie didn’t stop them from falling. She wept against Mr X’s hands, feeling a strange relief take over the agony that had been festering in her chest. She looked back at him through a watery haze, his distinct features still visible through the tears. The leather rubbed against her flesh, drenched now by her tears, glossy at the tips. Noticing her tears continuing to come, the towering Tyrant leaned down closer to her face, his brows furrowed in determination as he studied at her tears. He recalled these before. It hurt him to see them and wondered how could such a bizarre emotion that felt so alien to him feel so familiar for a mere moment. Whether her eyes were full, he felt this twisting agony in his upper chest, and found it very hard to turn his eyes away from her, knowing something was wrong.

It was a thing human beings did whenever they were sad, a sign of mourning, emitting small whimpers of sorrow as they wept tears, a mental hurt. It gave him an uncomfortable twisting sensation in his chest. Sallie had cried before, many times. Whenever she was not around him right down to when he saved her from that tank she was trapped in. He didn’t like it when she cried. It always reminded him of those terrible times on Sheena Island.

Eventually, the small BOW seemed to have calmed down, her eyes looking at a clearer version of Mr X, who had leaned close enough for her to admire the details of his face. A reminder that Mr X was still real. He was still here.

She sniffed, giving him a small feeble smile in gratitude before she turned her face into his right hand, kissing against the leathery palm of his hand, rubbing her face into it. Mr X cupped his other hand to the back of her head, pushing her deeper into his palm as his other hand ran down her hair in long, firm strokes.

The small paths of tears began to dry, and the crying stopped at last. Returning to the matter, she took Mr X’s hand and looked at the glistening fingertips of his gloved hands, knowing her tears had been the cause of it, and felt terrible for it. His thumb was streaked with a wetness that made her a little sad. Such perfect gloves on perfect hands, ruined by her own sorrow.

She watched as Mr X held his index finger at her, indicating that she should continue what she was trying to do, wiggling it encouragingly. Her smile grew at the gestures, and with a newfound confidence she began to try again, taking the tip of the gloved finger, feeling her own thumb behind the layer of fabric, and pulled. She had to tug it a few times to encourage it more to release him, and, at last, she felt the glove giving in. She began to see the wrist of the Tyrant being revealed for the first time, his complexion the mirror image of his face. She took his middle finger, and repeated the same process, slowly pulling the glove off Mr X’s patient hand one finger at a time, almost too scared to be rough in case she caused any damage to his glove.

And then finally, she pulled the glove off completely, revealing Mr X’s naked hand for the first time. She pulled the glove to her face and inhaled the scent fondly, taking in the familiar smell of Mr X and his huge overcoat, the mixture of musk and leather, bringing her such elation, creating like some sort of drug-like addiction to keep it close to her. To keep her from being sad when Mr X was not around. She then turned her attention to Mr X’s hand.

It was just as huge as she assumed, nothing different there. Almost twice as big as her own tiny fingers and palm. The flesh a cool greyish-white, grooves detailing the back of his hand and darkened nails. Tenderly, tucking the glove in the small empty circle between her crossed legs protectively, Sallie leaned for his hand eagerly and took it, pulling his palm closer to her face like she had done many times before. She pushed his palm to her face, rubbing her brows and nose into his hand. This felt unique, so different compared to the usual, homely feel of leather. Instead, she felt raw flesh. Genuine skin of the Tyrant contacting her own, and it was sublime. A new level of intimacy had been discovered, and now she felt far closer than before. His flesh smelt completely of him, his scent thick and overpowering in her nostrils.

“Mr X…” She stated simply with a sweet smile, her tone suggesting relief and contentment, the comfort of home returning to her now. Her fingers carefully ran over the back of his hand, feeling the deepening bumps of his flesh, contrasting sharply against her smooth hand. She kissed into his palm again. “Love.” She added in glee, continuing to dot butterfly kisses along his hand to his fingers, her lips dragging along his skin. “I love.”

Mr X sighed deeply, his brows relaxed, finding Sallie’s happiness an endearment to the Tyrant. His hand brushed along from the side to the front of her face, his hand easily encasing around her small skull, and Sallie chuckled, grabbing his wrist with both hands and playfully began to wriggle in his loose grasp, pretending to struggle. “Help! Help!” She laughed, mockingly emitting the cries of those pathetic humans that tried to contain them back on the Island. A low rumble of a chuckle left Mr X’s throat, seeing her playful display amusing.

Excitingly, Sallie took Mr X’s hand again, pressing his palm against her own, carefully levelling the heel of their palms together to mirror the perfect height, and gazing at the fingers pressed together, her eyes widening in realization how long Mr X’s fingers were compared to her own. Mr X watched too, fascinated with her studying and comparison of herself with him. Soon, she found her fingers entwining with his own, lacing together and holding into his hand. Mr X copied her actions too, then-

“Ah!” Sallie piped up, recalling something like this. Humans had held hands together like this in movies. Most of the time, it was with both hands. She pulled her hand away quickly, waving frantically at Mr X in a gesture of ‘wait’, her mind reeling far too quickly for her own mouth to spew the right word.

Mr X waited patiently, watching as the small half-BOW took his glove from her legs, and began to put it onto her own right hand. It was massive, the leather around the fingers loose at the tip, ridiculously long, scrunched at the base of each individual finger in a pitiful attempt to fit the glove onto her tiny hand. The hem of the glove reached past her wrist, almost half-way of her forearm. But it did not matter, she was content with wearing it. Once she adjusted the glove onto her hand, she tapped both of Mr X’s hands madly, holding them up, her eyes mutely asking him to do the same. He obliged, curious in her next experiment. She pressed her hands onto his palms, lacing their fingers together and held them there.

Mr X felt his lips slightly tug into a small smile when Sallie emitted a squeal of enthusiasm, her eyes squinted, her smile blossoming and bright. The smallest gestures to this tiny BOW was everything to her. She was simply happy to be with him, and he was aware of it.

He, too, was happy to be with her. After their torturous turmoil and struggles with both Umbrella and Knight Industries, they finally were given a happy ending.

To think his created enemy would be the one to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fanfiction is based of an Alternative-Universe idea in the Resident Evil 2 game, tied in with some concepts of another piece. This other piece [THE UMBRELLA AU] will make an appearance eventually. But right now, after much encouragement from some brilliant friends, I have decided to write drabbles about Mr X and Sallie Knight (KITT-982), mostly fluff, on the aftermaths that they had escaped from the cruelty of Umbrella Corp, and began living their lives together as a couple, trying to understand it together. 
> 
> This is mostly for fun and a writing exercise. This isn't meant to be taken seriously, so I only ask for you to enjoy this! <3 No chapter is in order, so don't worry about missing any important details. Some friends may be included in this too.
> 
> I'm basing each chapter on a prompt, either suggested or my own. Feel free to give me a one-word prompt, it may churn something amazing and adorable, and maybe a little deeper. Or dirty. Depends on the muses.
> 
> Please enjoy, and thank you. :D
> 
> ~Wario-Girl


End file.
